1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting fixtures and more particularly to socket assemblies which are retained within a recessed ceiling fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, ceiling fixtures come with pre-attached and prewired lightbulb sockets. However, during shipment, it is easy for the sockets to be damaged. Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved method and apparatus to separately ship a socket assembly and rapidly connect the socket assembly to the recessed ceiling fixture when the fixture is being installed.